La soledad de Hermione
by Carmen McGonagall
Summary: Una solitaria Hermione se da cuenta de que está enamora de Fred tras acogerle en su casa ¿Le corresponderá Fred?


**Declaimer: Gracias a Dios que esta historia no me pertenece, porque si hubiera sido mía, no hubiera sido ni la mitad de perfecta de lo que la hizo J.K. Rowling.**

Hermione se encontraba tumbada boca arriba en su cama, deprimida. Hacía tres años y medio desde que vivía en este apartamento, que por cierto era precioso de dos dormitorios, cocina, baño, salón y una preciosa terraza, justo después de que su relación con Ronald se fuera a pique.

Las cosas entre ellos habían comenzado genial tras la guerra, fueron los 2 meses más bonitos de su vida, pero tan solo esa parte fue perfecta, más o menos tras cumplir su segundo mes, la cosa empeoraba poco a poco, todo había comenzado con pequeñas peleas que se hacían más grandes, llegó un punto que, de verdad, no le quería ni ver. Y así la semana antes de cumplir el medio año, decidió cortar la relación y unas semanas después se compró este piso con lo que le quedó de subvenciones por todo lo que hizo por el mundo mágico. Pero la verdad es que pensaba que sus sentimientos hacia Ronald fue un mero capricho adolescente.

Desde entonces la relación con la familia Weasley se había mantenido igual, ya que todos al poco tiempo de verles juntos vieron que eso no iba a salir bien, incluso con Ronald mantenía una cordialidad pese a no ser la amistad de antes de su relación. Ginny y Luna eran sus grandes amigas, y Harry era el hermano que nunca tuvo.

En parte, su depresión era culpa de su fallida relación con Ron. Ahora mismo todos sus amigos tenían pareja, Harry y Ginny, Luna y Theothor Nott, George y Angelina e incluso Percy y Penélope Clearwaters. Ron hace un tiempo comenzó una relación con una persona poco esperada, Pansy Parkinson, toda la familia Weasley, Harry y Hermione no cabían en su asombro cuando la presentó en casa como su novia. Era la única soltera salvo Fred, que mantenía cortas relaciones con millones de chicas.

Se sentía sola, había estado demasiado ocupada en su carrera de Derecho Mágico durante estos últimos cuatro años como para preocuparse de otra cosa, y ahora tras haber acabado y tener trabajo, su única compañía habitual era la de su gato Crookshanks. ¿Habría tenido razón la señora Trelawny y estaba destinada a quedarse sola con sus libros? Hermione sacudió la cabeza y frunció el ceño. No, puede que estuviera un viernes por la tarde sola en casa, sin ningún plan, pero todavía tenía 21 años, en unos meses cumpliría los 22 y estaba a tiempo de cambiar su vida ¿No es cierto?

Hermione alzó la cabeza y miró a su alrededor. La paredes violeta de su dormitorio tenían muchísimas estanterías de madera muy oscura, aunque no tantas como el salón, las paredes color topo tenían las mismas estanterías pero multiplicadas por tres, donde no había estanterías había algún marco con fotos, en el escritorio de la misma madera de las estanterías, había plumas, pergamino y un portátil. El amplio ventanal con un banco de ventana estaba abierto, haciendo que las blancas cortinas se movieran, mostrando la parte alta de los árboles y el cielo gris de este barrio, en su mayoría mágico, de Londres.

Se levantó y fue hacia el armario, la puerta de madera oscura estaba rota, por lo que tuvo que luchar contra ella pero al final venció mostrando la ropa de Hermione. En su mayoría eran vaqueros que le quedaban una talla o dos grandes, las camisetas, blusas y jerséis en su mayoría eran de colores apagados, el resto de la ropa eran trajes chaquetas en los mismos tonos y para nada favorecedores. Hermione cogió una bolsa de basura y lo tiró todo salvo el único vestido que le quedaba y los jerséis de la Sra. Weasley, con el zapatero hizo lo mismo tirando todo salvo sus converse, los zapatos del trabajo horribles a la basura, las manoletinas negras y rotas también fueron a la bolsa…Todo.

Fue hacia al salón, el cual tenía una enorme tele de plasma cortesía de su padre el día que compró la casa. Levantó el teléfono y marcó el numero de Ginny, antes de que diera dos timbres esta le cogió el teléfono.

-Hola Herms.- Saludó

-He tirado toda mi ropa a la basura.-Dijo sin molestarse a saludar.-Tengo que ir de compras, he tirado desde la ropa del trabajo hasta la ropa interior pasando por los zapatos y los vaqueros.

-En cinco minutos en la entrada al Callejón Diagon. Primero tiendas mágicas y luego las muggles.

-Gracias, vale.

Cogió el único bolso que tenía, bajó a la basura su ropa y se apareció en el Callejón Diagon, las ventajeas de vivir en un barrio semimágico es que si encontrabas un edificio de magos podías hacer magia sin problemas y disfrutar de los inventos muggles, ese era el caso de Hermione, apenas tuvo que esperar dos minutos antes de que llegara Ginny que venía acompañada de Luna.

Llegó tarde a casa después de irse de compras, muerta de hambre y mucho más cansada de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo. Las bolsas de las tiendas mágicas ya se encontraban en su dormitorio, pero todavía cargaba las compradas en tiendas de muggles. Sacó la varita e hizo que de un movimiento se colocara toda la ropa. Fue hacia la cocina que se comunicaba con el salón por una barra americana. Cogió una botella de agua y fue hacia el contestador para oír sus mensajes

-Hola Hermione soy el jefe de departamento, el lunes puedes llegar más tarde ya que yo no estaré allí.-De momento era su ayudante, pero en cuanto se jubilara en un año ocuparía su puesto, o esa era su meta.

-Hola Hermione. Cariño el domingo no puedes venir a casa porque es el cumpleaños del vecino.-Genial, sin plan también el domingo, pensó

-Hola soy Pansy, voy a celebrar mi cumpleaños mañana así que estate a las ocho de la tarde ¿vale? Siento no haber avisado con antelación, pero ha sido algo improvisado.- Pese a ser una chica que la torturaba en el colegio y a ser la novia de su ex, Pansy y ella no se llevaban mal, su humor negro y sarcástico le era agradable.

Se fue a la cama con la intención de levantarse tarde a la mañana siguiente, pero su plan fue interrumpido. Cuando eran apenas las seis de mañana Hermione se despertó porque alguien tocaba el timbre de su casa con insistencia, se levantó de mal humor y se fue hacia la puerta mientras se ponía su bata de algodón sobre su pantalón corto de chándal y su camiseta de tirantes, cogió su varita y miró por la ventanilla, lo único que vio fue una mata de pelo rojo. Abrió la puerta.

-Hola Hermione.-Sonrió Fred.

Fred y ella tenían una relación especial, con especial se refería a una sensación de incómoda comodidad cuando estaban juntos, desde hacía casi seis meses, en la fiesta de navidad habían tenido un pequeño incidente.

_**Flash Back**_

_Hermione se encontraba en la casa Weasley ataviada con uno de sus pocos vestidos que era de color rojo acompañado de unos zapatos de tacón negro que le estaban matando los pies. Cansada del ambiente cargado y tanta parejita melosa por el hecho de que fuera navidad, Hermione decidió salir del salón, subir las escaleras y meterse en la primera habitación que vio, la antigua de los gemelos Weasley que estaba vacía. Se acercó a la ventana y observó el cielo atardecer._

_-¿Qué haces aquí?-Dijo una voz detrás suya, haciéndola darse la vuelta._

_-Oh, eres tú, Fred.-Hermione era la única que podía diferenciarles a simple vista.-Me estaba agobiando abajo.-Se volvió a mirar por la ventana mientras se abrazaba a sí misma, hacía más frio aquí._

_Fred se acercó a ella y le puso la chaqueta de su traje, Fred pese a seguir siendo bromista había madurado, y era todo un caballero lo que le hacía ser irresistible para toda chica que se propusiera. Hermione giró la cabeza y miró hacia arriba para sonreírle en agradecimiento._

_-Nunca he sabido cómo puedes diferenciarnos, ni siquiera mi madre puede hacerlo._

_-Yo tampoco sé cómo lo hago.- Mintió, lo que le permitía diferenciarles era la inexplicable sensación de hormigueo que se le instalaba en el estomago cada vez que miraba a Fred, la única explicación que tenía es que siempre le había gustado un poco Fred, era atractivo._

_-Yo creo que es porque te gusta saberlo todo y necesitabas saberlo.-Sonrió.- ¿Sabes una cosa, Hermione?_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Estamos bajo el muérdago._

_Hermione alzó la cabeza, pero lo que vieron sus ojos no era muérdago, era acebo. No comprendió como Fred lo pudo confundir, eran muy diferentes._

_-No es muérdago es…-Antes de que acabara Fred había sacado la varita y había convertido el acebo en muérdago.- ¿Pero por qué…?.-No pudo acabar._

_Los labios de Fred estaban sobre los labios de la paralizada Hermione, que con los ojos muy abiertos veía la cara de Fred que mantenía los ojos cerrados. Pero la parálisis de Hermione apenas duró unos segundos, ya que un fuego la recorría por dentro y no pudo evitar corresponder el beso. Fred recorría las espalda de Hermione con las manos mientras Hermione le tenía cogido del cuello, las lenguas de ambos se acariciaban, el aire comenzaba a ser necesario, por lo que Fred cortó el beso durante un segundo para inmediatamente después volver a besarla. Hermione estaba en una nube, pero calló de esta de bruces cuando oyeron que alguien subía las escaleras, separándose de inmediato._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Hermione salió de sus pensamientos, desde entonces le había dado mil vueltas a la sensación de hormigueo y al fuego del beso, sólo había una razón, pero le parecía tan poco razonable estar enamorada de Fred que la negó. Eran tan diferentes.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¡Son las seis de la mañana! ¡Un sábado! – gruñó Hermione, pero de igual modo se apartó para dejarle pasar observando la maleta que llevaba en la mano.

-Tengo un problema.-Dijo Fred alegremente mientras se sentaba en su sofá.- ¿No tendrás un café o algo que ofrecerme, verdad?

-Ahora te lo hago.- Alzó la varita e inmediatamente la cafetera llena de agua se acercó al fuego y la botella de leche y un poco de azúcar llenaron dos tazas. Pasados apenas dos minutos Hermione hizo otro movimiento con la varita y las tazas ya llenas de café se acercaron a ellos.

-Ahora,- Dijo Hermione tras beber un trago de café.- ¿Se puede saber qué problema tienes para aparecer en mi casa a estas horas?

-Bueno, mi casa ha sufrido una plaga de cucarachas, por lo que estaré unos días sin casa. Así que pensé ¿Quién mejor que la adorable y buena Hermione para darme alojamiento?

-Tienes hermanos y amigos más cercanos, como Harry o Lee.

-Ni George, ni Ron, ni Lee tienen dos habitaciones.-Sonrió, pero no me dejé engatusar.

- ¿Y qué pasa con Harry y Ginny, o Percy y Penélope?- Cuestionó Hermione confundida.

-Bueno… Es que ellos recién se han ido a vivir juntos y no quiero molestar a una pareja, al igual que Bill y Fleur, y como tú estás tan sola en est…-No le dejó continuar.

-¡Y cómo Hermione está sola me voy a su casa! Así en recompensa de vivir en su casa le doy un poco de compañía para que no se amargue en su estúpida y solitaria vida.-Dijo enfadada.- Mejor vuelve unos días a casa de tus padres, te sentará bien.

Y sin más y conteniendo las lagrimas Hermione se encerró en el baño, llevaba un tiempo muy sensible con respecto a su continua soledad, cuatro años viviendo sola rodeada de parejitas felices no le hace bien a nadie. Fred comenzó a tocar la puerta.

-Vamos Herms, sal de ahí. Sabes que no quería decir eso. Te compraste una casa muy grande para ti y yo solo quería aprovechar eso. Que estés soltera ahora no significa que vayas a estar sola para siempre.

Ante eso último que dijo Fred ella soltó un sollozo, él la había leído los pensamientos. Fred, consciente de haber acertado decidió continuar consolándola.

-Herms eres la mujer más increíble que he conocido en mi vida, pero eso no se lo días ni a Ginny ni a mi madre que me matan.- Esto hizo sonreír levemente a Hermione.- Eres lista, amable, bondadosa, salvaste al mundo de Voldemort y una de las mujeres más guapas del mundo.

Ante esto último Hermione abrió la puerta y encaró a Fred. Este se paralizó ante la mirada de la castaña, que le observaba con atención y tristeza, la mirada de Hermione le solía paralizar, pero por otros motivos que no eran verla los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¿De verdad lo crees?-Preguntó ella con la voz cortada.

-Claro que sí.

Y Fred la atrajo hacia si para abrazarla, no le gustaba ver a su pequeña triste. Él desde que la vio por primera vez le había parecido preciosa, pero su inteligencia, su bondad y el tiempo habían hecho que él se enamorara de ella. Fred apretó más a Hermione disfrutando el calor que emanaba de esta, paso sus manos por su espalda y besó los desordenados cabellos de ella con facilidad, él era mucho más alto que ella. Hermione disfrutaba el abrazo en silencio y pese a encontrarse algo mejor consigo misma decidió mantener el abrazo un poco más, pero al final se tuvo que apartar de él.

-Ven te enseñaré tu cuarto.- Hizo una seña para que la siguiera.

Hermione ayudó a Fred a instalarse, le pasó sabanas limpias, le mostró donde estaban las toallas y todas las cosas que haría una buena anfitriona. Pero su tristeza había vuelto, porque en el maravilloso abrazo se había dado cuenta de que le gustaba más de lo que creía Fred, y era algo que no podía tener. Hermione salió del dormitorio para traerle una manta y cuando volvió Fred ya se encontraba en la cama, con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero, tan solo con el pantalón de su pijama lo que hizo sonrojar a Hermione.

-Buenas noches.-Dijo intentando no mirar los abdominales de Fred, y maldiciéndose a sí misma por estar… ¿enamorada? No, era demasiado pronto para eso ¿no? Tal vez estaba pre-enamorada pensó ella.

Fred, al darse cuenta de su estado de ánimo y sin comprenderlo del todo la cogió de la mano e hizo que se tumbara junto a él para abrazarla con fuerza, pese a ser bastante más pequeña que él, parecía hecha a su medida. Hermione le devolvió el abrazo, le encantaba sentir el calor de Fred rodeándola. Fred se tumbó en la cama y ella se dispuso a levantarse para dejarle dormir.

-¿Dónde te crees que vas?

-¿A mi cama?

-No, tu esta noche te quedas conmigo, cada vez que te dejo sola parece que te vas a echar a llorar así que te quedas aquí.

Y para reafirmar su punto la abrazó mas fuerte contra sí, que aunque Hermione hubiera querido no hubiera podido moverse más de un milímetro. Hermione apoyo la cabeza en el pecho de él e inspiró su olor a madera y a verano. A la mañana siguiente Hermione se despertó a causa de unas leves caricias en su espalda, eran unos dedos que hacían sinuosas formas por debajo de la camiseta, al reconocer al artificie de las camisetas permaneció callada. Pero al rato decidió comenzar a devolverle las caricias a Fred por el pecho y el abdomen.

-No sabes lo bien que se siente eso.-Dijo Fred.

-Sí lo sé, estás haciéndome lo mismo en la espalda –Dijo Hermione que alzó la mirada y le sonrió sin parar de acariciarle.

Estuvieron un rato más así. Fred no sólo había venido por la plaga, sino para acercarse a ella. Había esperado tiempo y estaba cansado. Bajó la mirada para verla, tenía el pelo despeinado pero le deba un aire salvaje muy atractivo y los ojos medio cerrados que le hacían pensar en maneras de cansarla que harían enrojecer a su propia madre.

-Sería agradable despertar así todas las mañanas.

Hermione al oírle decir eso alzó la mirada sorprendida, sorprendiéndose al darse cuenta de la cercanía de Fred, este estaba a punto de besarla cuando sonó el teléfono sobresaltándoles a ambos. Hermione se levantó a coger el teléfono apresurada, vio que era casi la hora de comer.

-¿Diga?

-Hermione, soy Pansy quería confirmar que vayas a venir esta tarde.

-Sí, sí voy a ir.

-Sabes que vas a tener que ir bien vestida y no en vaqueros ¿verdad?

-Claro que lo sé.- Hermione oyó a Fred levantarse, y después sintió la mirada de este sobre ella.

-Bueno, ¿Puedes venir a ayudarnos con el local? Te invitamos a comer Ron y yo, luego te acercamos a casa para que te vistas.

-Claro, me visto y voy no te preocupes.

Hermione colgó el teléfono, le dedicó una mirada a Fred y se fue hacia el baño. Cuando salió al salón Fred no estaba allí, al oír el sonido de la ducha se relajó, por un momento se había asustado con la idea de que se fuera, cogió una copia de las llaves del apartamento y se las dejó sobre su cama junto a una nota:

Querido Fred:

Me he ido para preparar el local del cumpleaños de Pansy.

Volveré más tarde para prepararme, por si te quieres ir algún lado

te dejo las llaves.

Hermione.

Y sin hacer ruido se fue.

Horas más tarde Hermione se encontraba ya en la fiesta de cumpleaños. Iba vestida con un precioso vestido verde de tubo con tirantes, con escote pronunciado en la espalda y apenas en la parte delantera, el bolso era un pequeño rectángulo dorado rígido. Hermione se acercó a la barra, maldiciendo la hora en la que se puso los estúpidos tacones de 12 centímetros negros. Hermione no sabía que alguien al otro lado observaba su cabeza de, hoy ordenados, rizos castaños con atención.

Fred desde el otro lado frunció el ceño al ver que dos chicos miraban las piernas de Hermione, que se veían gracias al vestido que llevaba. No es que no le gustara, pero preferiría que no se lo pusiera si no estaba con él, bueno preferiría que se lo pusiera solo para él.

Entonces una chica se le acercó e intentó coquetear con él, le cogía del brazo le sonreía, Fred no aguanto 10 minutos antes de echarla de mala manera, al volver a buscar a Hermione observó cómo esta cogía una copa y salía al exterior del local y decidió seguirla.

Estaba cansada, eran las doce de la noche y los chicos ya habían comenzado su tiempo de parejitas, dejándola a ella sola, como siempre, y encima cuando por fin vio a Fred está con una despampanante chica rubia que quita el aliento de solo mirarla, sólo la besa cuando no hay otra mejor, pensó con amargura una vez fuera. Se apoyó en la fachada del local y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la brisa de la noche.

-No deberías estar aquí tu sola en medio de la noche, Hermione.

-No pasa nada, Fred. Es solo que ya quiero irme y no puedo porque he bebido y tengo que esperar a que Harry me lleve a casa.

-Yo ya me iba.-Mintió Fred.-Y no me importa llevarte, viviremos juntos durante una semana.-Sonrió.

Hermione se maldijo a si misma por caer en su sonrisa. Lo suyo no podía ser, para empezar eran polos opuestos él divertido, ella aburrida, él despreocupada, ella se ahogaba en un vaso de agua, él era carismático con mil y un amigos, ella apenas tenía. Además él era el hermano de su ex novio, seguro que hay una regla de hermanos que prohíbe salir con las ex novias. Además el era un chico que podía tener cualquier chica cómo la rubia de la fiesta y ella no era nadie, esos fueron los pensamientos de Hermione en el viaje, provocando que cuando llegara a casa las lágrimas pugnaban por salir de sus ojos.

-Hermione.-Dijo Fred dentro de la casa cuando se dio cuenta.- ¿Qué te pasa?

Y Hermione explotó.

-¡¿QUE QUÉ ME PASA?!-Gritó enfadada.- ¡QUÉ DESPUÉS DE BESARME, PASAR LA NOCHE ABRAZADO A MÍ TE VAS CON OTRA RUBIA!

-Hermione no sé de qué me hablas.-Dijo confundido sin saber de qué le hablaba.

-¿De qué te hablo? ¡QUÉ ESTOY ENAMORADA DE TI DESDE EL BESO DE NAVIDAD! Y me gustas desde antes sólo que no me había dado cuenta. Pero eso a ti no te importa. Tienes a la rubia del bar porque yo soy poca cosa para ti, bueno lo soy para cualquiera.-Dijo al borde de las lágrimas.

Fred ocultó una sonrisa por su declaración, se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza. Hermione luchó contra él para separarse pero no pudo.

-Hermione no eres poca cosa. Llevo enamorado de ti desde que yo estaba en sexto.-Hermione alzó la cabeza.- La primer vez que te vi fue el día del sobrero seleccionador, me pareciste preciosa y sin darme cuenta siempre iba buscándote con la mirada. Me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ti el día que estallé en furia cuando te vi con Krum. Desde entonces te he amado. Sabía que yo te gustaba, pero no quería asustarte, y para disimular buscaba a todas esas chicas.

-Pero Fred no puedes estar enamorado de mí, es decir, yo NO tengo experiencia, pero nada.-Hermione bajó la mirada sonrojada.-además pareces ser el único que se ha fijado en mí.

-En realidad no. Desde Hogwarts a cada chico que se acercaba a ti le espantaba, a mi hermano no porque mi madre me mata, y después de Hogwarts Ginny me mantenía informado sobre si un chico se interesaba en ti.-Hermione le miro sorprendida.- Algo que debes saber es que soy MUY posesivo, ahora eres mía.-Fred bajó su cara hasta el oído de Hermione y le mordió suavemente.- Y con respecto a la experiencia, mejor para mí. Así eres solo mía.

Y Hermione casi se desmayó. Se separó un poco de él, le cogió la cara con las manos y en el acto más valiente de su vida, le besó con ímpetu, sorprendiendo gratamente a Fred, que pensaba que jamás se atrevería a hacer algo así. Fred bajó las manos por la espalda de Hermione hasta ponerlas sobre sus nalgas, las cuales apretó de forma posesiva, Hermione saltó para colgarse de su cintura mientras le removía el pelo, ella separó el beso mientras él bajaba a morderle el cuello.

-Ha…Habita…Habitación.-Dijo ella que apenas podía hablar por la distracción de su cuello.

-¿Estás segura, gatita?-Fred se alegró de poder llamarla de la forma que siempre había deseado.

-Sí.-Susurro justo antes de morder el cuello del chico, que se volvió loco y corrió a la habitación.

Una vez en la habitación la dejó en el suelo y se colocó detrás de ella y comenzó a morderle el cuello dejándola marcas, marcándola como suya, cuando pasó la manos por los pechos de Hermione gimió al darse cuenta de que no llevaba sujetador. Le bajó la cremallera del vestido, dejándola en ropa interior, Hermione se quitó los tacones y se dio la vuelta para que él la besara. Hermione comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa así hasta que se quedó tan solo en calzoncillos.

Fred la tumbo sobre la cama y volvió a besar su cuello, y fue bajando dejando besos de mariposa que volvían loca a Hermione. Cuando llegó a los pechos de esta se llevó uno de sus pezones a la boca, mientras el otro lo acariciaba con la mano, Hermione se retorcía en el sitio, y más cuando Fred bajó la mano lentamente por el abdomen parándose a jugar con el ombligo hasta que llegó al sexo de Hermione, abrió los labios con delicadeza y empezó a jugar con su delicadeza.

-¡Oh Dios!...Fred…Fred yo…-Murmuraba Hermione mientras hacía puños con las sábanas.

Fred recorrió el mismo camino que con las manos con la boca, abrió más las piernas de Hermione y metió la cara en el sexo de Hermione. Mordía, lamía y chipaba el clítoris como si la vida le fuera en ello, mientras que poco a poco metía un dedo en el agujero de Hermione, con la otra mano bajó sus calzoncillos y cuando acabó estimuló los pezones de Hermione. Esta última ya no podía más, un nudo se formaba en su bajo vientre y parecía que en cualquier momento explotaría entonces Fred paró y subió a ponerse a su altura.

-¿Preparada?-Preguntó con la voz ronca del deseo Fred.

-Sí.

Y entonces lentamente Fred la penetró, y esperó a que se le pasara el dolor, cuando el dolor se convirtió en placer Hermione instó a Fred que se moviera y comenzó un lento vaivén, pero Hermione quería más

-Fred…-Gimió.- Más rápido.-Gimió esta vez más alto.-Más fuerte.

Y las arremetidas de Fred aceleraron y aumentaron su fuerza, lo que hizo gritar a Hermione y gruñir a Fred

-OH DIOS MÍO.-gritó Hermione

-Grita mi nombre.-Gruñó Fred en el oído de Hermione.

Pero Hermione que estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo no le escuchó.

-Grita mi nombre o pararé.-Esta vez bajó la velocidad de sus arremetidas, haciendo que el orgasmo de Hermione se alejara.

-Fred.-Gimió Hermione.-Fred más rápido.

-Grita más fuerte.-Aumentó un poco la velocidad.-Que… que sepan quién está contigo

-FREEED.-Este comenzó a ir más rápido hasta que Hermione no pudo más.- ¡Dios Fred!

Y culminó, quedando exhausta, unas embestidas después Fred se corrió en su interior. Ambos agotados se quedaron dormidos, Fred encima del cuerpo de Hermione. A la mañana siguiente Hermione se levantó sintiendo cosquillas en su cuello, cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con la mirada de Fred, que la observaba mientras le mordía el cuello.

-Por si no te quedó claro ayer eres mi novia.

-Genial.-Sonrió

-Así que solo yo puedo hacerte sentir lo que te hice sentir.-Dijo mientras mordía con fuerza el cuello dejándole marca.-Ahora eres mía.

-Y tú mío, y solo mío.

-No lo dudes.


End file.
